Until Next Time
by Sleepless Owl
Summary: AU from the series. ONE SHOT. Phil recounts his life with his beloved Melinda. (My first attempt in the FanFiction world. I apologize for the bad spelling, if there are any in it. Hope you like it.)


When I was young, I thought I was invincible. I thought I was capable to control my life and build the future I always desire. I thought I could be powerful and if it was possible… Immortal.

I was so fearless, that people around me were afraid of me. _For me_. That is why I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. That is why I choose this line of job. Because I wasn't the kind of person who got attached. I wasn't the kind of person who loved.

That what I thought until I met _her_. Until my eyes landed on so strong and powerful, and yet so tender and fragile woman. And then, just like that, I knew what was happening to me. I was feeling hat the people called LOVE; and without stopping it, I was falling deeply and hard.

We made 'click' and in no time we were inseparable. I was her best friend and she was… _The love of my life_.

I never got tired of looking at her smile, at her loving eyes; I even loved her fierceness and dedication she put on her training. Common friends teased me, when they caught me 'drooling' on the benches watching her train. They were always asking me, when I was going to 'grew the balls' and ask her out on a date.

The thing was that, I never did. I was afraid of losing her friendship. Afraid of losing _her_. But the petite deadly girl, that I love, always did something that surprise me. One night, we were just hanging out, contemplating the stars above, when I felt her warm hand on mine, and when I turned to her; her lips were posed on my lips. And right there, with the stars being my witnesses, I promised that I would be spending the rest of my life with _Melinda May_.

We started the Academy as friends, and we ended as _lovers_. We got married a year later of our graduation, and a couple of deadly missions after, we were expecting our first and only child. Our little agent. Our _Daisy_. Finally I had a family of my own; with a complicated line of a job, but a happy life. I never asked for more and I never will.

The Bahrain happened, and our little happy world started to shake. I shouldn't have made her go alone. I shouldn't have let her go in the first place. I lost part of the girl I felt in love that day, on that horrendous place. I lost part of my heart with her. She tried to push us away, but our love for that woman was so strong that we raised her from the dark abyss she was falling into.

We took some time out from the agency, to heal our scars; to rebuild with more strong walls our family bond. And that time out, we took from our jobs, felt so good… So _normal_. I was loving that normal routine. One night, lying on our bed, limbs tangled between the sheets, we agreed on one thing… To made a last job _together_. One last mission and then we were getting out; to live a simple life. But we never thought what was going to be our last mission together.

 _New York_.

That fateful day still haunted me every night and will be still haunting me for the rest of my life. Everything went like a blur. In one moment Loki was on the cage and in another he was out, Thor taking his place in it. The other ones were busy, so it was up to us. It was a stupid idea. A very stupid idea, but we gave it a shot. He bested us with his tricks and with a swift movement, he throw me, with gun in hands, to the other end of the room. And just like that, I watched him how he was taking my life, heart and dreams out, crushing them instantly. I watched how his scepter pierced her chest without mercy, letting her limp body fall unto a near wall. I lost it. I shot him with the gun, knowing that it wouldn't do much damage. After that I ran to her, cradling her in my arms tenderly as possible. Not holding my tears, I tried to stop the bleeding from her chest.

"Phil… T-Take c-care of D-Daisy…" she said, coughing blood. I was rocking her, shushing her. "P-Promise me…" she added putting a hand on my cheek guiding my eyes to hers. I nodded. The words were caught on my throat. I saw tears falling from the corners of her beautiful eyes and with my thumb I tried to wipe them.

"I love you…" she said for the last time. The light of her eyes slipped away, leaving me alone in this ruthless world. I pulled her to me, sobbing and crying as I never have before, not caring who was watching or hearing.

I didn't cry on her funeral. I was numb. The only thing that was keeping my sanity was _Daisy._ Our daughter was crying her eyes out; she was crying for the both of us. Everyone was there, but I didn't care. Nothing care anymore. Releasing my daughter from the embrace she was keeping me, I stood up in the middle of the service. I was getting myself out from there, and as I was walking every pair of eyes were on me. I don't remember much what happened, but when I woke up the next day, I was on the middle of the living room, with destruction around me. I dint wanted to believe that the day before I buried the love of my life, and until this day I haven't believe it completely.

Sitting here on my desk in our new base, drinking a glass of scotch, holding a picture of our wedding day, I let my mind wandered to those happy years I spent by her side. Recalling the sound of her laugh, the warmth of her skin, her smell… Her eyes. I knew it was a little bit of torture, but today was a special day. Today was _our day._

"Happy anniversary, Mel." I whispered, letting a solitary tear fell out, unto my cheek and bringing her wedding ring, that was on a chain around my neck, to my lips. Kissing it. A timid knock snapped me out of my sorrow; it was Simmons letting me know that we were ready to depart. Drowning my drink, I head out, making my way to the hangar were the Bus was waiting and ready to fly.

My legs took me to the cockpit in an automatic motion. Reaching the open entrance I stop abruptly. Holding back a sob I stared at her She was seated on the pilot chair, pushing buttons as always, wearing her mother's sunglasses. It always struck me how similar she was to Mel, in every aspect. _Like two drops of water_. Sensing my presence, Daisy turned to looked at me, and sighing she gifted me with that smile she took after her. With tears burning in my eyes, I smile back, full of pride of the woman, our little girl have become.

 _'_ _We are fine, Mel… I took care of her as I promised and I will still always… We did a great job raising this kid and now she have become the woman you always wanted her to be. I hope that wherever you are you can see this. I love you Mel, and I will never stop loving you no matter what happens… Until next time, my love.'_

And with that I crossed the small room, taking the co-pilot chair, sitting beside _her._


End file.
